


The Mrs Weasleys

by CanadianHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHogwarts/pseuds/CanadianHogwarts
Summary: A tale of four Mrs Weasleys and one Mrs Potter...almost.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The tradition started with Fleur, a few weeks before they were married. It was about three in the morning and she and Bill were still in the kitchen of the Burrow, tiredly flipping through papers, half of them for the Order and the other half for the Wedding. Bill was trying to make sense of a chart that was either a highly detailed map of the Auror Academy or a seating chart, when Fleur sighed loudly.

'Eet is no use,' she said. 'I am too tired to continue tonight. You are also tired, I think.' Bill dropped the paper thankfully.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Knackered. We'll pick this up tomorrow I guess.' Fleur nodded and tided the papers.

'Have you put zee cream on your scars?' she asked him, as she did every night. Bill tried not to roll his eyes (she was the fourth person to ask him since dinner).

'I'll do it before bed,' he told her, catching her hand and pulling her towards him. 'I have other things to do right now.' She giggled as she was pulled into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Zis is against your muzzer's rules,' she said, pursing her lips and looking absolutely angelic.

'I'm a bit of a rebel,' he told her, nuzzling her neck. She tilted her head so he had better access to the spot just below her ear.

'Mister Weasley, you are a bad influence,' she told him. He chuckled into her skin.

'I don't hear you complaining, soon-to-be Mrs. Weasley,' he murmured into her neck. She went stiff suddenly, and straightened her back. Bill drew away. 'You alright?' he asked.

Fleur avoided his eyes.

'Zere is something I must discuss with you,' she told him. Bill grinned.

'Right now? I was just getting started...' he leaned in again, but she put a small hand on his chest to stop him.

'Eet must be now,” she said. Bill thought about saluting, but the set of Fleur's jaw told him that it'd probably be a mistake.

'All right,' he told her, dropping his hands to her waist from her ribcage (although he took the long route, slowly dragging fingers across her stomach).

'Eet is about zis _Mrs Weasley_ ,' says Fleur, still looking at the pile of papers behind them, instead of at Bill.

'Er...what about it? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?'Bill asked, mostly joking. Fleur's arms tightened around his neck.

'Don't be ridiculous,' she said. 'Of course not.'

'Then what?' Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which Bill knew meant she was nervous.

'I do not wish to take your name,' said Fleur. She opened her eyes again and looked straight at him. Bill was quite at a loss.

'Oh,' he says. 'Um...'

'I know zat eet is tradition, but I do not think that I am truly a Fleur Weasley,' said Fleur. She bit her lip, and Bill tried to keep his mind on the subject at hand.

'Well...'he began again.

'Eet is not that I do not love you and your family,' she told him, cupping one of his cheeks softly and avoiding the scars. 'I just feel zat my personality is zat of a Delacour. I would not be me if I was to change it.'

'It's not-' started Bill. Fleur cut him off again.

'I hope you will not be angry with me,' she said. 'I was not-' She wasn't able to continue because Bill leant in and kissed her.

'You're silly,' he told her. 'If you want to be Fleur Delacour for the rest of your life, I'm thrilled. As long as it's what you want, and as long as you're happy to have me beside you, I couldn't care less.'

Fleur beamed at him.

'You are certain?'

Bill leant in and prove without a doubt that he was, in fact, certain.

 

***

 

Ron shifted uncomfortably in the stiff chair, thinking wistfully up the comfortable armchair back at the joke shop. Wasn't there a spell he could do about this? He was about to pull out his wand and fiddle at least, when a sharp elbow nudged him on his right. Hermione was giving him a _look_.

'What?' he hissed, trying not to make a scene in front of the other people in the crowded waiting room. Hermione sighed.

'I know what you're thinking. Don't you dare try and transfigure these chairs Ronald Weasley. This is a muggle office.' Ron pushed his wand back into his sleeve guiltily. Hermione nodded, satisfied.

'How much longer?' Ron asked, slumping down in the chair. He leaned his head against her arm, hoping to get marks for being endearing, if nothing else.

'I've _told_ you, I don't know,' said Hermione. She waved the little swatch of paper at him. 'We're B17 and they've just called up B15 now. It just depends what the people in front of us are doing.' Ron glanced at the desk. A very large woman with several dogs on a lead behind her was already yelling at the little man behind the desk. Hermione seemed to read his mind.

'He might just transfer her to another desk,' she said, little hope in her voice. She shuffled the files in her bag and pulled out several sheafs of what looked like very boring paperwork.

'You better not start doing work,' said Ron. 'You made me take a day off work to do this, you have to do the same.'

'It's not my fault you can't take your work with you,' said Hermione, but she slipped the papers back into her bag.

'Why did we have to do this again,' asked Ron. 'Bill and Ginny just went through our ministry, like normal couples.' Hermione glared at him.

'I'd like our marriage to be valid in my world too, _Ron,'_ she snapped. Ron felt his ears go red.

'Sorry,' he muttered. After a moment, Hermione sighed.

'It's all right,' she told him, slipping her hand into his. 'It's a good thing though. We're starting something that all of our kind should be doing. It doesn't make sense for our licences not to match up with Muggle ones.' Ron glanced around nervously, just in case someone was listening. A small boy across the aisle was staring at them. Ron glared until he looked away. Hermione squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder. The computerized sign above them chimed, and the number B16 appeared. A short man with a gaggle of small children made his way up to the desk.

'We're next!' Said Hermione, grinning at him. 'About to get our marriage licence! Isn't it exciting?' Ron thought it'd be a bit more exciting if they hadn't had to wait an hour and a half already, but he contented himself with a smile and a nod. Hermione let go of his hand and began digging in her bag for another file. Ron fiddled with his sleeves. Hermione's ring twinkled as she sifted through the forms she'd painstakingly filled out. The short man at the desk turned to leave, herding the children in front of him.

'Ready?' Ron asked Hermione. She beamed at him.

'Of course!' The sign above them dinged. B17. Ron jumped to his feet, then waited as Hermione collected her bag and coat. She took his hand and they approached the desk.

'Hello,' she said to the tired man, once they'd reached it. The man merely nodded. 'We'd like to give notice of a planned marriage, please.' continued Hermione.

'D'you have the paperwork filled out?' Hermione passed the papers over to him. He leafed through them

'Proof of identity and residence?' Hermione nodded, and passed the little man a handful of cards. Ron knew for a fact that the two meant for him were blank, but the man seemed to find them all in order, tapping random words into his computer.

'Right,' the man said after a moment. 'It's all in order then. You've got 28 days for the ceremony. Says here you're planning on having it on the 25th so that's not a problem. And if you're planning on changing your name, Miss, there's a separate form you need to fill out for that.'

'Oh, I won't be needing that,' said Hermione cheerfully. Ron dropped her hand.

'Have we decided that, then?' he asked, surprised. Hermione glanced over at him.

'Er...yes. Weeks ago.' Ron felt his ears tinging pink.

'Were you planning on telling me at all,' he asked, trying not to make a scene. Hermione's jaw clenched.

'You don't own me, Ron Weasley. I'm at perfect liberty to keep my name if I choose to do so.' The little man behind the desk eyes them warily, but neither Ron nor Hermione paid him any attention.

'You know I don't think I own you.'

'But you want me to take your last name? What's next barefoot and pregnant?'

'That's entirely up to you. By the number of shoes you own, I doubt it.'

'I have a perfectly reasonable number of shoes, Ron. Don't change the subject.'

'Excuse me-' said the man, but he was ignored. More and more eyes were turning towards them.

'I'm not changing the subject!' said Ron. 'If you want to be barefoot and pregnant, be barefoot and pregnant. At least I'll know about _that_ beforehand.' Hermione glared at him.

'I told you weeks ago that I wasn't going to change my name!'

'This is the first I'm hearing about it!' said Ron. 'If you want to be a Granger instead of a Weasley, I don't care! Just a little heads up would be nice. You're always so busy with stupid details with the wedding or work, you barely talk to me anymore!' Hermione's face softened.

'You're right,' she said quietly. Ron's jaw dropped.

'I'm...what?'

'I won't say it again' she said, smiling slightly. 'I didn't tell you. I told your mum. I'm sorry. It completely slipped my mind.'

'Yeah, well,' said Ron, suddenly acutely aware of everyone looking at them. 'Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted.' Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

'I'll talk to you more.'

'Good.'

Someone coughed and they broke apart.

'Right,' said the little man. 'You're all done. Erm. Good luck.' Hermione beamed at him as Ron drew her away from the many stares.

'You free for lunch, or do you have to work?' he asked her. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

'I'm all yours,' she said.

 

***

 

'I _do_ think it's funny that neither of you took the boy's names,' said Molly, setting the teapot down in the centre of the table. Fleur and Hermione exchanged tired looks, and Angelina looked extremely guilty. They all knew what was coming. Molly opened her mouth to say more, but Ginny cut in.

' _I_ took Harry's last name mum,' she said, grinning at her sisters-in-law. Fleur made a face at her behind Molly's back.

'I know you did, dear,' said Molly, suitably distracted. Angelina relaxed slightly to her left. 'You wouldn't have done it if it wasn't Harry though.'

'Who else would it be _but_ Harry?' asked Ginny, reaching across Hermione for a slice of cake.

'Neville, if you listen to Rita Skeeter,' said Angelina, pushing the cake closer to her. 'Or Seamus Finnegan, or Viktor Krum, or the reserve Seeker for the Tornados...'

'I'm a busy woman,' said Ginny grinning. 'Is anyone else going to have cake, or can I eat it all?' Molly tutted.

'You're just like Ron,' she told her daughter, setting down a plate of biscuits on the far side of the tea pot from Ginny.

'I'm offended,' Ginny replied dramatically, putting her cake-free hand on her heart. 'All I wanted was a little of my own mother's cake, and she won't let me have my fill in my weakened state. Me, a pregnant woman.'

'I am afraid we will not be able to rest until Ginny is given all the cake in the house,' said Fleur, laughing. Molly joined in, her face softening as Ginny mimed fainting from hunger.

'I'll see if there's any for you to take home, dear,' she said. She made her way back into the kitchen, still smiling softly. As soon as the door closed, the four younger women leaned in.

'Right, well done me,' said Ginny. 'Someone else has to butt in next time, I think she's beginning to suspect something.'

'I am thinking Louis might need to be woken from his nap,' said Fleur, frowning. 'She always likes to help with that.'

'Good,' said Ginny, nodding. 'Hermione? Any ideas?'

'Well, perhaps the fight Ron and I had last night was worse than I realized,' said Hermione. 'I might feel quite broken up about it, if necessary.'

'Did you have a fight last night?' asked Fleur.

'Of course they did, it's Ron and Hermione,' said Ginny, brushing crumbs from her t-shirt.

'We resolved it, of course,' said Hermione, smiling in a way that would make her Hogwarts-self blush for days.

'That's disgusting,' Ginny said. Molly's voice came from the kitchen, too muffled to make out.

'I'll go keep her in there a little longer,' said Ginny, standing. 'You lot work on some more distractions.' The others nodded.

'Thanks, you lot,' said Angelina. 'You've been so helpful. I really don't know what I'd do without you.'

'You'd be having a very different wedding,' said Ginny as she made her way to the door. 'What's that mum? I'm coming in there, one moment!' she added. 'Get thinking!' she shot at her sisters. The door swung shut.

'Eef you tell her about zee name she will not be so upset,' Fleur said, quietly. 'Eet is better to get it over with. She will find out eventually.'

'I know,' said Angelina. 'I'm just putting it off because of the...bigger fight that's bound to happen.'

'She won't be angry with you about that!' said Hermione.'She was so happy when she found out about Ginny!'

'And she was very pleased for us as well,' added Fleur. Angelina grimaced.

'Yes, but here's the thing. You and Ginny were both married before you got pregnant. It's a little different for me.'

'You were engaged beforehand!' exclaimed Hermione. 'And you and George have been together for ages!'

'It'll matter,' replied Angelina gloomily. 'She'll be all nice and kind to me when she finds out, but she'll corner George at the next party, and then he'll have to go and blow something up in his workshop for a few days. I just...he's so happy about the babies. He's bouncing off the walls. Literally. I don't think he's stopped grinning for months now. I don't want that to be tainted.' Fleur took her hand.

'Zen we will help you. As sisters do,' she said. Hermione put her arm around Angelia's shoulders.

'Just signal one of us if she's getting to be too much. We've all been there.'

'Thanks,' said Angelina again. 'It means a lot to me. All this wedding planning, and work, and now morning sickness on top of it all... it's been a nightmare.'

'Eet is worth it,' said Fleur. 'Molly and I have had our differences, but she is a wonderful mother. Your life with George will be perfect, she will make sure of that.' Angelina smiled again.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, as Ginny burst through the door, followed by her mother.

'I've always hated lemon, it's not a pregnancy thing, I swear.' She dropped back into her chair. 'Mum thinks I'm lying to get out of eating some weird cake Perce brought,' she told the others.

'That's not true,' said Molly, finally taking her place at the end of the table. 'I just want to make sure you're getting the right vitamins.' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'George and Ron just got back,' she said. 'They'll probably be in in a minute.'

'Yes, and we should have a discussion before they do,' said Molly. 'As I was saying before—no let me say this, Fleur, Louis will be fine—as I was going to say earlier; it's funny you and Hermione don't go by Mrs Weasley. I expect you'll be doing the same, Angelina?' Angelina gulped, and nodded. Fleur and Hermione clasped her hands under the table. Molly continued. 'In my day, all the girls took their husbands name. I suppose it's not the thing to do anymore. Rather nice really.' There was a pause, as the younger women exchanged surprised glances, and Molly hid her smirk.

'Lots of women still do it,' said Hermione, after a moment. 'It's just more personal rather than traditional, I think.'

'I suppose that's a good point,' said Molly. 'All my friends happened to be good pureblood girls, just like me.'

'Except for the whole elopement thing,' said Ginny, grinning.

'Yes, besides that,' replied Molly. 'You girls are lucky you haven't got an old pureblooded grandmother peering over your shoulder, waiting for you to muck up.' She sighed and began pouring the tea.

'There is still your Aunt Muriel,' said Fleur, with obvious distaste. Molly chuckled.

'Picture that, but ten times worse, and you've got Arthur's grandmother,' she told them. 'Told me I was wicked, marrying him the way I did. I wanted to hex her ears off. Please tell me if I ever get like that, girls. And then hex me.' The others grinned. Angelina cleared her throat.

'I didn't think you'd be so open, Molly,' she said. Molly looked surprised.

'As long as you make my boys happy, you're welcome, no matter what your last name is,' she said.

'Good,' said Angelina. She squared her shoulders. 'Actually, there's something I think you should know. It might alter the wedding plans a little bit. Well.. quite a lot actually.' Molly smiled.

'What is it, dear? Nothing too huge I hope. It's a little late to tell me you've decided it has to be in Angola.' Angelina was about to reply, when George and Ron burst into the kitchen, arms full of boxes.

'Hello you lot,' said Ron, kissing Hermione on the top of the head, and nearly dropping the top box on Ginny. Her exclamation was lost however. George had dramatically dropped the boxes and bounded over to Angelina.

'How are my three favourite Johnsons then?' he asked, kissing her wetly on the cheek.

Fleur, Hermione and Ginny turned slowly to Molly, as Angelina whispered something to George, and his eyes went wide.

'Should I hex you now, mum?' asked Ginny, cheerfully.

 

***

 

'Thanks for coming, you lot,' said Audrey cheerfully as she ushered everyone into the living room and offering tea. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and there was a pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room.

'Not at all,' said Angelina, beaming.

'We didn't think this day would ever come,' said Ginny dropping into the nearest chair with a sigh. 'Percy _finally_ making an honest woman out of you? Thought you'd live in sin forever!'

'Ignore her,' said Hermione, bouncing Hugo as he wailed. 'She's gets sarcastic in her third trimester. How are you, Audrey?'

'I'm brilliant,' said Audrey, offering Fleur a plate of cookies and handing the rest to the crowd of children at her feet. 'Lucy's finally sleeping through the night, so I'm able to think properly again.' Ginny, Hermione and Angelina grimaced. Fleur looked smug.

'I am glad zat is finally over for me,' she said. 'Whatever it is, put it back.' she added, as Louis ran by her, looking guilty.

'I'm glad you could all come,' said Audrey, ignoring the food fight between James and Roxanne in the corner opposite her chair. 'I just wanted grown-up talk, I suppose. With someone who isn't as...precise as Percy is.' Ginny snorted.

'That's a good word for it.'

'I love him, I do,' said Audrey, catching Molly as she screamed past, carrying a stuffed monkey and turning her around. 'It's just that sometimes he doesn't quite get the concept of _listening_.'

'I don't think that's just Percy,' sighed Hermione, snuggling Hugo closer to her. 'I talked to Ron about Rosie's cough for at least half an hour last night until I realized he was reading a Quidditch magazine under the table.'

'George pretended to be asleep when I asked him to cook dinner the other night,' said Angelina. 'I left him alone with the twins to do the shopping though, so I think it's about even now.'

'It must be a men thing,' said Ginny gloomily, watching Albus try to climb a shelf of very heavy books.

'Was there anything you wished to discuss?' asked Fleur. Audrey nodded.

'Yes, actually,' she said. 'Percy asked me last night if I was going to be changing my name and I didn't know what to say. I rather fancied a little chat with you lot about it.' Ginny nodded sagely.

'You wanted the advice of four wise, married women?' she asked. 'Someone had better get Albus down from that bookshelf, because I don't think I can get up,' she added. Fleur hurried to the teetering shelf while Ginny glared at her son.

'Er—it's not that,' said Audrey, wincing as several books fell. 'It's about your mum actually, Gin.'

'Oh, she won't care,' said Angelina. 'We went through that with me. She doesn't mind if you stick with your own name. In fact I think she prefers it.'

'But that's just it,' said Audrey. The others looked confused.

'What on earth are you talking about?' asked Angelina after a moment. Audrey sighed. Behind her, Freddie and Rose succeeded in levitating Louis on top of the mantlepiece to loud protests.

'Molly is lovely, she really is,' began Audrey. 'But it's so hard to live up to her.' The other women made noises of commiseration.

'She has very...specific ideas,' said Fleur.

'And she does have a very strong presence in the boys' lives,' added Hermione.

'Oi, that's my mum you're talking about!' said Ginny.

'You can't say that she isn't a lot to take sometimes,' said Angelina. 'I love your mum, but she does take quite an interest in our lives.' Ginny grimaced.

'Well, maybe,' she said.

'It's not that though,' said Audrey, waving her wand as James strayed too close to the fire. 'It's just that she's done so much, hasn't she? And I feel like anything I would ever do would be overshadowed by that. I would just be _a_ Mrs. Weasley, not _the_ Mrs. Weasley.'

'I suppose,' said Hermione. 'I hadn't really thought of it that way.'

'Well, you wouldn't Hermione,' said Ginny dryly. 'Last time I checked, you're fairly well-known in your own right.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's true though,' she said. 'Your mum's done a lot, Gin.'

'Not just in the war, either,' added Angelina. 'She raised seven kids, and George and Fred were two of them. I can barely control my two. I can't imagine any more.' The others nodded fervently. Behind Hermione, something exploded.

'And she's such a good cook, too,' added Audrey, desperately not turning around. 'And she practically built the Burrow. And she's brilliant at charms... I just don't think that I could be Mrs. Weasley.'

'Then don't be,' said Angelina.

'No one is making you,' said Fleur. 'It should be your own choice. Audrey nodded.

'I suppose,' she said. 'But it's rather traditional in my family. My mum changed hers, and my sisters. I think they'll be the ones upset if I don't change.'

'Don't listen to them,' said Ginny. 'You're a Weasley no matter what your name is. I mean, my last name is Potter, but none of you come close to my level of Weasleyishness.'

'It's a little different for you,' said Audrey carefully. 'You only had brothers. And your family supports you a little more than mine. You remember what they were like when Molly was born. Percy had to kick them out of the house when they came to visit.'

Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, and Fleur tried to imagine Percy doing anything of the sort, and failed miserably.

'It's your decision in any case,' said Hermione. 'Even if your mum and your sisters disagree, they can't force you to do something you don't want to do. And it seems that this is exactly what this is.'

'You're probably right,' said Audrey. 'I just know it'll be the base of a bigger fight we're bound to have.'

'You've got us though,' said Angelina. 'We're here for you, even if the rest of your family is upset.'

'And we're definitely people you want at your back,' said Ginny, grinning. Audrey beamed.

'You're all wonderful,' she said. 'I'll phone home tonight and see if I can't talk my mum around. She'll be so happy about the engagement that maybe she'll let some other things rest.

'And you can always send the girls round her place,' said Angelina. 'That should distract her enough.' As if to prove her point, Molly ran between them, pulling the dog and several cousins behind her.

'We should probably deal with that,' said Ginny, making no move to get up. Fleur took a sip of her tea. Hermione fluffed the pillow behind her and jogged Hugo’s sleeping form. Angelina yawned.

“I’m really glad that I’ve got you lot,” said Audrey. “My sisters are lovely, but they always get so worked up about things. And since I went to Hogwarts we’ve grown apart so much. It’s so lovely to be able to talk to people who stay calm when things blow up.”

“I always wanted sisters,” said Hermione. “Being an only child was awfully lonely sometimes, and boys were gross and made fun of my hair.”

“Eet is nice to ‘ave sisters my own age,” said Fleur. “I love Gabrielle with all my ‘eart, but I could not talk to ‘er about all zings marriage. She ees too young.”

“ _I’m_ too young to be hearing about what you’re doing to my brother,” said Ginny, wrinkling her nose.

“I expect you don’t want to hear the rest of our bedroom talk then, Gin,” said Angelina. “We’ll have to have a get together for just us Mrs Weasleys. No natural born redheads invited.”

“That’s not fair,” said Ginny, sulkily. “You’re going to go out to the pub and make me babysit all the little heathens, aren’t you.”

“You can’t drink anyways,” said Hermione primly. Audrey beamed at them.

“To sisters,” she said, raising her teacup. The others followed suit.

 


	2. The Messers Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a lot of brothers. They're not exactly good at being protective.

Much to her brothers' dismay, the next to marry in the Weasley clan after Bill is Ginny, five years and a war after her eldest brother. Molly sniffles while she makes elaborate plans (with Hermione and Andromeda quietly scaling them back along behind), Arthur disappears into his shed dewy eyed and isn't seen for several hours, and every Weasley brother glares at a thrilled Harry, as they drink through the stash of Firewhiskey Charlie hid in the orchard when he was 16.

'Can't even wait 'til she's a respectable age,' grumbles Charlie, who is secretly thrilled to have a _good_ seeker to play against for life (Percy, everyone agrees, couldn’t catch a snitch if it flew up his nose).

'Probably going to go knock her up now,' hisses Bill, hoping their kids will get along well.

'Going about it awfully fast,' growls Percy, who's been helping speed up the licensing process back in the office.

'There's still time for them to come to their senses,' offers George, who will fight anyone who gets between Harry and his little sister.

'Oh shut up you lot, you're all happy,' says Ron, who’s on his third firewhiskey. He fiddles with the ring box in his pocket. His brothers transfer their glares to him, and he takes another swig.

'You're supposed to be on our side,' says George. Ron rolls his eyes (and sways slightly).

'I _am._ I'm saving you from the bogbatby. Er Batbogey.' Charlie chuckles as Bill takes the glass from Ron's relaxed hand.

'You're a lightweight,' says Percy, grinning.

'You're a poncey git,' says Ron, frowning.

'You lot are all drunk at three in the afternoon,' says Ginny. A wave of guilty looks sweeps through the men. 'Give me that, Charlie,' she continues, pulling the nearly empty bottle from her brother's hand. Charlie hangs his head (although he's not sure why).

'What's up, Gin?' asks George nonchalantly. Ginny raises her eyebrows.

'I could ask you the same question,” she says, taking a swig and barely wincing at all. George grins lazily.

'We're just discussing the weather,” he tells her. Behind him, Bill, Charlie and Percy nod furiously. Ron fiddles with his ring box.

'The weather?' Ginny puts her hands on her hips. The ring on her left hand flashes in the sunlight, and ten eyes fasten on it. This doesn't escape her. 'Really.' she says, flatly. 'The weather.' Her brothers nod again. All but one.

'I was protecting them from the batbogey,' says Ron, ignoring the irritated looks from his elder brothers.

'Batbogeys?' asks Ginny. Her eyes flash in the same way their mother's do when she gets angry. 'Really now?' George waves his wand under the table and Ron can't seem to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

'A new highly classified weather spell has been threatened to be unleashed,' says Percy, quickly. 'We were talking about what types of protection we could use to um...protect people.' Ginny taps her foot.

'Nice try, Perce,' mutters Bill, swaying slightly.

'Would someone else like to try?' asks Ginny. All eyes flash to her ring again.

'All right,' she sighs, after a moment. 'Shall I give it a go?' No one says anything. Ginny nods. 'You lot are upset because Harry and I are getting married so young, is that it?'

Nods. Ginny sighed again.

'You. Are all. The most ridiculous men I have ever met.'

'Well now that's not fair,' says Charlie, weakly.

'I'm supposed to be ridiculous,' says George. 'It's in my contract. And Ron's.'

'You don't have a contract,' says Percy. 'You own the business.'

'Ron's right, you are a poncy git,' says Bill.

'Shut up!' says Ginny. She pulls out her wand and points it threateningly at each of them in turn. 'Listen. I know it might be hard for you lot to understand, but I'm not a baby and I don't need your protection. I know you all love me, and I know you all love Harry, so no more of this nonsense, or I'll hex you until next week. Understood?'

There was a chorus of 'Yes's (and one muffled noise of ascent from Ron).

'Good,' said Ginny, grinning. 'Now, who's going to help me talk Dad out from the shed? I need to have a talk with him too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bonus chapter that I never posted on tumblr, even though I originally wanted to add it to "the Mrs Weasleys". So many people like to paint the Weasley boys as protective, but let's be honest, they're all scared of Ginny.


End file.
